If only I realized
by R5 Fever
Summary: Austin Moon is Miami's bad boy, what happens when he is forced to look after sick cancer patient Ally Dawson, due to his bad behaviour, what will happen between them if only he realized before it was too late.


Austin's P.O.V

"Where the hell have you been?" I shouted at my gang member Dallas as I smoked a cigarette. "Sorry boss I had to run or they would have caught my face on camera, he breath out heavily bringing out the money he stole.

Nice work but don't be late next time the police could have got us "yeah" said the other member of my gang Eliot. Just then my phone began to ring "Everybody shut up" I shouted at Dallas Eliot and Trent who instantly did what I say.

"Austin Monica Moon, get home right now! my mom shouted through the phone as I hung up and sighed

"See you guys later I said doing my special handshake with them, getting in my car and heading home. Let me introduce myself to you, I'm Austin Moon if you ever call me Monica, I'll kill you

I'm Miami's bad boy and the leader of the most baddest gang in Miami every girl wants me well I just don't blame them.

I pulled up my car in front of my yard and slowly unlocked the door as I saw my mom sitting down with her legs crossed and arms folded ugh this can't be good "Austin guess who called today"? my mom stood up angrily Err who? asked not really caring "Your principal called today and said that you've been expelled from school for putting a poor boy in a coma

what have I told u about fighting in school Austin, it's not bad enough that you keep repeating the same year of 18, you're expelled" My mom shouted it's no big deal mom I don' like school anyways "No big deal... Austin no big deal"? My mum said in confusion shocked by my comment

Austin without school what are you going to do with your life I don't want you to end up like your father Au- Don't ever say his name again I shouted he walked out on us therefore he's dead to me.

"Austin whatever things he did in the past he's still your father" my mom said I rolled my eyes and was about to go to my room, when my mom called me back

"Not so fast young man do you think your not going to get punished for this behavior today" what are you talking about my mom rubbed her head for a moment then replied

"My high school best friend Penny has a daughter she's a sick cancer patient"

And I care how I rudely asked "You care because you will be looking after her daughter till your behavior improves,I've heard she's a good girl, I'll give Penny a call today and arrange for you two to meet up tomorrow"

NO WAY! I shouted at the top of my lungs I am not wasting my time looking after some cancer patient "You don't really have a choice young man it's this or I'm sending you to live with your grandmother

I glared at my mom then gave up, Ugh fine anything but grandma Helga. My mom smiled and patted my shoulder before leaving the room

I angrily flipped the couch over and threw the vase on the floor as I thought about what I have to do.

I'm Austin Moon this shouldn't be happening to me I hesitated as I got out a cigarette and wen't upstairs to my room.

I looked at the old piano that has been in my room ever since, and stared at it deciding whether to play it or not I gave up the interest in music, ever since my dad walked away from me and my mom after he told me that I'm going to be nothing in life and that he never loved me

I hate him for that he mad me unhappy and the way I am today. I sighed and looked at the piano keys and before I knew it I was playing

Wa-oh! Yeah!  
Stop, hiding out in the shadows  
Scared to show the world you exist  
Don't lock yourself in the darkness  
The world is so much brighter than this  
Yeah, if you never take a shot  
You're never gonna win  
So turn it all around

And break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls  
Whoa  
After you did, you have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance and break, break, break down the walls  
B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

Change  
You can find it inside it  
You don't have the strength that it takes  
Oh with dreams  
You can twist every system  
You finally look it straight in the face

'Cause if you're never gonna take a shot  
You're never gonna win  
So find a way somehow

And break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
After you did, you have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance and break, break, break down the walls

Don't wanna watch them tumble down  
Feel all the doubt  
Just come on out  
And let the light come pouring in  
In!

Just break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
After you did, you have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls!

I stopped playing and closed my piano I can't be some nice guy who likes music, I'm the leader of a gang and they need me to be there for them not to focus on music

I balled up my fist and plumped down on my bed thinking about everything that's happened who is this girl my mom's talking about? and why me of all people do I have to look after her

ugh my life sucks. with that I drifted off to sleep.

OK guys I hope you liked it, this is my first ever story

What do you think of Austin's character? How do you think he's going to react when he meets Ally?

Please review and tell me what you like and what you want me to change

Bye :)


End file.
